Sentencia
by Muselina Black
Summary: Percival Dumbledore, le has fallado a tu familia. Y por eso, debes ser castigado. Para PukitChan.


_**Disclaimer:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Este es mi segundo regalo para **PukitChan,** mi AI. Esta historia está basada en su petición media, en la que pedía los pensamientos de Percival Dumbledore durante su juicio. ¡Espero que te guste!_

 **Sentencia**

Todos los ojos de la sala se clavan en ti, sentado en el banquillo de piedra de los acusados. Al menos te han ahorrado esa última indignidad de atarte las manos con cadenas. Te queda eso, aunque no mucho más. Una pequeña deferencia a tu estatus de hombre respetable dentro de la comunidad, a pesar de lo que has hecho.

Albus y Kendra están en primera fila. Ella se apoya en el hombro del muchacho, que mira a su alrededor con incomodidad. No quiere estar ahí. No debería estar ahí. Tiene sólo catorce años —aunque es alto para su edad—-, y no tendría que estar viendo a su padre en esas circunstancias. Pero es el hijo mayor. No tiene muchas alternativas.

Tú tampoco las tuviste.

¿Qué clase de padre se hubiera quedado impávido ante eso? Recuerdas a Ariana, con sus huesos delgados de pajarito, llegando a casa con el vestido roto e hilillos de sangre recorriéndole las piernas. Tuviste que sacarle la historia entre sus llantos —y los de Kendra—. No lo habías querido creer en un principio. No eran desconocidos, eran chicos de la aldea. Chicos con los que Ariana había jugado alguna vez. Nunca te había molestado la presencia de los muggles en tu vida. Después de todo, así habían vivido los magos por siglos antes del Estatuto del Secreto. Ahora entendías por qué los magos habían decidido apartarse.

Era una pena que te hubieras demorado tanto en entenderlo.

Esos mocosos se merecían cada uno de los hechizos. Cada una de las maldiciones que les habían cortado la piel. Tenían que pagar por lo que habían hecho a una niña inocente. Ariana nunca había hecho daño a nadie. Lo que le había pasado había sido una atrocidad.

Sus gritos habían sido música para tus oídos.

Maravillosos.

—Percival Dumbledore —dice el presidente del Wizengamot, Wilbur Weatherby. Un hombre mayor que había escuchado los alegatos de la defensa con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido y que no te ha inspirado confianza—. Se ha demostrado que ha atacado a tres jóvenes muggles. Si bien su hija fue atacada por los mismos, con graves consecuencias, sus acciones han sido peligrosas para toda la comunidad, señor Dumbledore. Y por supuesto, esto debe ser sancionado. No podemos permitir que se ataque a muggles, aunque haya razones que lo ameriten.

»Es por eso que les pregunto a los honorables magos y brujas de este jurado cuál es su veredicto.

—Culpable —repiten uno a uno los miembros del Wizengamot. La palabra parece perder su significado al ser dicha una y otra vez. Escuchas los susurros del público y los sollozos de Kendra. Nunca creíste que salieras libre de esa. Después de todo, el escándalo ha sido mayúsculo.

Pero acabas de darte cuenta de que has dejado sola a Kendra. Sola con vuestros hijos. Kendra, que nunca ha mantenido un trabajo, ni nada por el estilo. No sabes cómo se las arreglará sin ti.

—En vista de que este honorable jurado ha decidido unánimemente la culpabilidad del señor Dumbledore, ha llegado el momento de dictar sentencia.

No tienes que mirar a tu familia. Sabes perfectamente que Albus está abrazando a Kendra, que está intentando contener sus lágrimas. Y sabes que todos los están juzgando. Preguntándose si Albus ha heredado lo que sea que te hizo atacar a esos mocosos. Preguntándose si acaso Kendra tuvo algo que ver y tú estás cubriéndola. Los están juzgando de la misma manera que los

Weatherby se aclara la garganta, antes golpear la mesa con un martillo pequeño, que resuena en toda la habitación. Un sonido que presagia el final de toda la vida que conocías.

—Percival Dumbledore, por el crimen de haber atacado con magia a tres chicos muggles. Debido a las heridas provocadas por los hechizos, las tres víctimas han recibido daños que no podrán ser reparados.

No puedes evitar una sonrisa minúscula. ¿Víctimas? Esos cabrones no eran víctimas de nada. Él sólo les había dado lo que merecían, nada más. Y ni siquiera le importaba que nunca pudieran recuperarse. Ariana tampoco podrá. Tendrá que vivir por el resto de su vida con los recuerdos de lo que le hicieron. Con pesadillas, con miedo.

Era una niña. Y tú le habías fallado.

—De acuerdo a las normas y estatutos de la Comunidad Mágica de las Islas Británicas, el Wizengamot sentencia al acusado, Percival Julius Dumbledore, a veinte años en Azkaban, sin posibilidad de libertad condicional.

El grito de Kendra desgarra el aire.

—Madre, madre… —Albus intenta calmarla, pero los sollozos desesperados de tu mujer no se apagan.

No quieres mirarlos. No te atreves a hacerlo. Es demasiado, todo es demasiado. Unos dementores se acercan a ti, bajo las órdenes de un mago que lleva el uniforme de los oficiales de Azkaban.

Recuerdas, una vez más, ese día. A Ariana llegando a casa a tropezones, con un ojo en tinta y temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos azules. Su miedo. Y tu rabia. Porque le habías fallado a tu niñita. A toda tu familia. Lo único que tenías que hacer era protegerlos y has fallado. Sabes que te mereces la prisión, pero no por los motivos que menciona el Wizengamot.

Tu castigo es por algo mucho peor. Es por no haber cumplido tu deber.

En eso piensas cuando ves el rostro de Ariana. Los ojos que han perdido la inocencia, la confianza en el mundo que la rodea. Está rota, como una muñeca de porcelana. Tu hija está rota y no has podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Eres un fracaso, Percival.

Tu mirada se cruza con la de Albus, que agacha la cabeza cuando pasas a su lado. Se avergüenza de ti, de lo que has hecho, de ser tu hijo. Tendrá que vivir siendo el hijo de un desquiciado. Las cosas no serán fáciles. Kendra te mira de vuelta con los ojos rojos. ¿Qué hará?

Quieres decirles que todo estará bien, pero sería una mentira. Además, es imposible que te permitan dirigirles la palabra. Lo único que puedes hacer es mirarlos y pedirles perdón con los ojos, sin palabras.

Porque de verdad lo sientes.

* * *

 _Y bueno, hasta aquí queda. Lo que le pasó a Ariana pasa por cuenta del lector, pero creo que he dejado bastante claro lo que sucedió, aunque no lo dijera explícitamente. Lo importante es que los lectores son listos, ¿no?_

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
